Fiance
by rosdianahhartonoputri
Summary: Tentang kisah pertunangan sang primadona dan pangeran sekolah


Zitao berjalan riang menyusuri koridor. Bibir curvenya bersenandung kecil dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas. Mata pandanya memandangi kotak bekal yang sudah disipkannya. Sudah rutinitas harian Zitao menyiapkan kotak bekal untuk sang pujaan hati.

Semua siswa di koridor terpesona dengan senyuman manis sang primadona sekolah. Zitao yang memiliki fitur wajah yang tampan, cantik dan manis secara bersamaan membuatnya menjadi incaran para yeoja bahkan namja yang berstatus seme di sekolah.

Siapa yang tak akan jatuh pada seorang Huang Zitao? Walaupun dirinya adalah namja tapi dia bertutur kata begitu lembut dan sopan, kepintarannya di atas rata_rata juga salah satu faktor dan jangan lupakan latar belakangnya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya semakin menyempurnakan profile sang primadona.

Tapi semua pengagum Zitao harus menelan pil pahit karena sang namja sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tunangan.

Tunangan Zitao sangat sepadan dengan dirinya, jika Zitao adalah Primadona maka pasangannya adalah seorang Pangeran. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu? Mereka adalah pasang terfamous di XOXO High School.

Zitao berhenti di depan sebuah kelas lalu menyembulkan kepalanya. Mencari sang kekasih untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama seperti biasanya.

"Kau mencari, Kris?"

Zitao menengok ke belakang saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Ku lihat tadi dia ke taman belakang sekolah bersama Jessica."

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya, ada urusan apa Kris bersama Jessica?

"Terima kasih atas infonya, ge. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusul kesana."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Zitao segera menuju tempat yang Sehun katakan tadi.

Zitao terdiam, senyuman yang tadi terpatri di bibir curvenya perlahan memudar.

5 meter di depan sana dia melihat sang tunangan sedang bersama dengan seorang yang dikenal sebagai Queenka sekaligus mantan kekasih Kris, Jessica.

Zitao memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan taman itu dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Perlahan tetesan airmata turun dari mata indahnya. Dia menyeret langkahnya yang terasa memberat. Lututnya seakan lemas hingga dirinya kini jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin yang berada di koridor.

Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk meredam isakannya. Tangannya memukul_mukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak.

Untung koridor belakang itu tampak sepi sehingga Zitao tak perlu khawatir ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini.

Selama ini tak ada yang tahu dan melihat tangisan Zitao. Karena Zitao selalu berhasil menutupinya dengan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak pernah tahu bahwa anaknya yang ceria nyatanya menangisi seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

Bukan hal baru, Zitao disakiti oleh Kris. Kris selalu memperlakukannya dengan dingin selama ini, tak pernah sekalipun Kris bersikap manis padanya.

Nyatanya pertunangan mereka hanya status, karena dibalik itu semua hanya Zitao yang mencinta. Hanya Zitao yang berusaha.

Pertunangan mereka yang terjalin hampir setahun belakangan memang diawali dengan perjodohan bisnis.

Perusahaan keluarga ayah Kris yang berada diambang kehancuran dibantu oleh ayah Zitao, sehingga perekonomian Wu Corp kembali stabil seperti semula.

Jika dalam drama yang membantu yang menawarkan perjodohan, nyatanya dalam kisah mereka justru keluarga Krislah yang menawarkan perjodohan itu.

Saat itu ibu Kris yang mengetahui bahwa Zitao menyukai anaknya, langsung memberi tahu sang suami. Nyonya Wu berniat menjodohkan Zitao dengan Kris sebagai bentuk balas budi, dan lagi ibu Kris memang telah jatuh cinta pada sikap Zitao yang begitu anggun, sopan dan berkelas. Membuatnya berkeinginan menjadikan Zitao sebagai menantunya yang ternyata disambut tak kalah antusias oleh sang suami.

Berbeda dengan kedua orantuanya, Kris menolak mentah_mentah perjodohan itu. Dirinya bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis, dirinya masih normal dan berkeinginan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Tapi ancaman sang ayah dan derai airmata sang ibu membuatnya tak mampu menolak perjodohan konyol ini. Dan inilah alasan kenapa Kris membenci Zitao karena menurutnya Zitaolah yang membuatnya terjebak dalam keadaan rumit seperti ini.

Zitao menangis pilu dalam diam, tersenyum miris melihat kotak bekal yang tergeletak di lantai bersamanya.

Bayangan tautan bibir Kris dengan Jessica beberapa menit lalu terus berputar di kepalanya. Bagaimana mesranya Kris memeluk pinggang Jessica dengan bibir tebalnya yang melumat sang yeoja.

Bahkan dirinya tak pernah merasakan bagaimana bibir tebal itu. Jangankan menciumnya, melakukan skinship dengannya saja Kris sangat enggan. Karena Kris adalah seorang homophobic dan Zitao tau itu.

Selama ini Zitao bertahan karena dia yakin suatu saat nanti Kris akan mencintainya jika dirinya terus berusaha. Tapi nyatanya? Waktu saja enggan berpihak padanya.

 _Greeeeppp_.

Sebuah pelukan didapatkan Zitao. Zitao menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang kesukaannya itu.

Tanpa melihat, Zitao tahu siapa yang mendekapnya kini. Seseorang yang selalu ada disaat dirinya terpuruk. Mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar dan terus membisikkan kata penenang di telinga seperti sekarang ini.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Isakan yang tadinya coba Zitao tahan kini telah lolos. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak.

Sedangkan sang namja terus mencoba menenangkan Zitao, mengecup puncak kepala sang Primadona dengan sayang. Tak memperdulikan lagi seragamnya yang basah karena airmata dan cairan yang keluar dari hidung Zitao.

"Terima kasih, Sehun ge. " cicit Zitao setelah tangisnya reda.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Zitao. Menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala sang adik kesayangannya.

Hati Sehun berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan Zitao yang sangat menyedihkan. Ada salah satu sisi hatinya yang seolah ingin menghancurkan namja sialan yang membuat kesayangannya menitikkan airmata.

Tapi Sehun hanyalah Sehun yang dianggap kakak oleh sang Primadona. Dia tak punya kuasa untuk membalaskan rasa sakit Zitao karena Zitao selalu mencegahnya dan mengatakan dirinya baik_baik saja. Tapi nyatanya keadaannya kini jauh dari kata baik.

"Menyerahlah jika kau sudah tak sanggup. Kau tau, ada seseorang yang selalu menunggumu kan?"

Zitao hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Sejenak dirinya hanya ingin seperti ini tanpa memikirkan Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju bangkunya, dahinya mengernyit melihat sebuah kotak bekal di atas mejanya.

Kris meraih kotak bekal itu, diatasnya terdapat stick note yang tertempel.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang, ge.

Aku sibuk dengan tugas.

Selamat makan. "

Dahi Kris mengkerut, bukan karena tak tahu siapa pemilik kotak bekal itu. Dirinya bahkan sudah sangat hafal seseorang yang mempunyai kebiasaan membawakannya makanan tanpa diminta setahun belakangan ini.

Yang membuat Kris heran tak biasanya Zitao hanya menyimpan kotak bekalnya begitu saja tanpa menemaninya makan. Zitao selalu memastikan dirinya menghabiskan makanannya, tak pernah sekali pun dirinya membiarkan makan sendiri dengan alasan apapun.

Sibuk dengan tugas? Alasan macam apa itu? Hei, Zitao bahkan pernah sakit dan diharuskan beristirahat di rumah tapi saat jam makan siang tiba, Zitao muncul di kelas Kris dengan kotak bekalnya. Zitao berkata dia tak ingin Kris makan sembarangan, dan berakhir sakit. Jadilah Zitao mengantar makanan untuk sang tunangan walaupun tubuhnya sendiri begitu lemah saat itu. Padahal dia bisa saja menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk mengantar makanan itu nyata Zitao tetap berkeras melakukannya sendiri.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kris, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing. Dia membuka kotak bekal itu dan mulai melahap kimbab yang disediakan oleh Zitao. Soal rasa? Tak perlu dipertanyakan, masakan Zitao selalu lezat walau Kris terlalu enggan memuji masakan sang tunangan.

Suasana di dalam mobil Kris terasa begitu berbeda. Terasa begitu sunyi, tak seperti biasanya yang dipenuhi dengan suara cempreng Zitao yang bercerita ini itu dengan riang walau Kris tak pernah menanggapinya.

Hanya suara radio mobil yang memutar lagu Adele yang memenuhi mobilnya. Kris melirik ke arah Zitao yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu tampak menatap kosong keluar jendela mobil. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya sejak pertama kali dirinya menaiki mobil itu sampai kini dia yang hampir tiba di rumah Zitao. Harusnya Kris merasa senang karena telinga tak perlu mendengar celotehan Zitao, tapi nyatanya telinga yang terbiasa dengan suara Zitao itu kini merasa aneh, seperti ingin bibir curve itu kembali bersuara seperti biasanya.

Kris berhenti di depan sebuah mansion megah milik sang tunangan. Zitao melepaskan seatbeltnya dan bersiap turun tapi Kris menarik tangannya.

Zitao hanya menatap Kris sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip polos.

"Ii... Itu kotak bekalmu. Kau melupakannya."

Kris merutuki mulutnya yang tergugup saat melihat tampang polos sang tunangan.

Zitao hanya ber oh ria tanpa suara.

Kris mengambil kotak makanan di kursi belakang lalu menyerahkannya pada Zitao.

"Kau tak perlu repot menyiapkan makanan untukku. Aku masih memiliki uang hanya untuk sekedar membeli makanan, dan lagi aku bukan anak kecil. "

Zitao menunduk sambil memperhatikan kotak bekalnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau."

"Kau bilang apa?"

Kris bertanya karena suara Zitao yang terlampau kecil. Zitao menggeleng lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Tak apa, ge. Terima kasih mengantarkanku pulang."

Zitao turun dari mobil, meninggalkan Kris yang tatapan herannya. Tak biasanya Zitao tak mengomel, biasanya anak itu akan menyebutkan seribu satu alasan kenapa dirinya harus membuat makanan untuk Kris saat Kris melarangnya menyiapkan kotak bekal.

"ZITAO."

Zitao berbalik saat mendengar Kris memanggil namanya. Tampak kaca mobil Kris turun dan menatap ke arahnya

"Malam ini kau dinner dengan keluargaku kan? Kau ingin ku jemput jam berapa?"

Zitao menggeleng, Kris mengernyit.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri. Aku akan meminta paman Jung mengantarku."

Kris menatap pagar yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan heran. Satu lagi kebiasaan Zitao yang berubah, anak itu tak merengek ingin dijemput padahal biasanya dia meminta Kris menjemputnya walau begitu banyak supir di rumahnya.

Zitao benar_benar aneh hari ini, itulah yang dipikirkan Kris.

Zitao masuk ke dalam mansion megah keluarga Wu, dirinya disambut pelukan hangat sang nyonya dan kecupan di pipi kiri dan kanannya.

Zitao membalas dengan senyuman manis membuat nyonya Wu memekik dan mencubit pipi Zitao gemas.

Tuan Wu hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan istrinya. Dia mendekati Zitao dengan merentangkan tangannya, Zitao melangkah ke arahnya lalu memeluknya.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Zitao tak pernah menyerah mengejar Kris, karena kedua orangtua Kris sangat menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Bahkan mereka berdua sering kali lebih memanjakan dirinya dibandingkan Kris.

"Kenapa kau tak dijemput Kris, sayang?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan Kris ge, eomma. Lagi pula paman Jung hanya akan makan gaji buta jika terus berdiam diri di rumah."

Tuan dan nyonya Wu hanya terkekeh mendengar gurauan Zitao.

"Yah sudah, kau susul saja Kris. Dia ada di taman belakang. Appa harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dulu dan eommamu harus menyelesaikan masakannya."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantu eomma, appa."

"No, no, no. Pergilah ke taman belakang sayang. Eomma akan memanggilmu ketika semuanya selesai. Okeh?"

Zitao akhirnya pasrah, mengikuti perintah nyonya Wu untuk menemui Kris.

Hening.

Suasana di taman belakang keluarga Wu terlampau hening hanya ada suara jangkrik. Sedangkan kedua manusia itu memilih diam dengan kesibukan masing_masing.

Kris sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Zitao hanya mendongak menatap bulan dan bintang di langit.

"Apa kau membenciku, ge?"

Pertanyaan Zitao memecah keheningan. Pergerakan tangan Kris di atas ponselnya terhenti lalu menatap ke sampingnya dimana Zitao duduk. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Zitao yang cantik di bawah sinar rembulan. Kris akhirnya mengakui memang Zitao pahatan yang sangat indah bila dilihat sedekat ini. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip memperhatikan tiap inci wajah sang tunangan.

"Apa kau membenciku, ge?" ulang Zitao.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Zitao mengangkat bahunya acuh, pandangan beralih ke arah Kris menatap sepasang mata elang di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau dan mendengar langsung dari mulutmu."

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu."

Zitao menyelami mata elang itu mencari secerca cinta untuknya, nyatanya hanya tatapan biasa saja yang di dapatkannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyukaiku? Apa kurangnya aku sampai kau tak pernah membuka hati untukku?"

Kris terdiam, pertanyaan Zitao berputar di kepalanya. Harusnya ini pertanyaan yang mudah, bukannya memang banyak hal yang tak disukainya dari namja itu? Tapi ntah kenapa bibirnya tak berucap apapun seolah suaranya tak mampu keluar.

"Tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tak tau jawabannya, karena aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelum kau menjelaskannya."

Alis Kris bertaut tanda heran, Zitao hanya tersenyum tulus.

Tangan Zitao menyentuh pipi Kris, melihat tak ada penolakan Zitao mulai mengelus pipi itu perlahan. Ini adalah skinship pertama mereka tanpa penolakan dari Kris.

Kris tak bergeming, matanya menatap lurus sepasang manik panda di depannya. Bahkan ketika Zitao memajukan wajahnya dia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Zitao memejamkan matanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal yang selalu ingin di sentuhnya itu.

Hanya sebuah kecupan yang tak sampai semenit tapi memberi efek yang memabukkan baginya.

"Anggap ini permintaan terakhirku. Aku berharap kau bahagia selamanya, ge."

Zitao tersenyum sangat tulus lalu berdiri meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam mematung karena tindakan tiba_tiba Zitao.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Kris tersadar dan langsung menarik tangan Zitao yang hendak beranjak dari sana. Zitao jatuh di pangkuannya, Kris menubruk bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya. Satu tangannya menarik tengkuk Zitao sedangkan yang satunya memeluk pinggang ramping itu agar tidak terjatuh. Zitao yang awalnya kaget akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Kris dibibirnya, tangannya dia kalungkan di leher sang dominan.

Zitao tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka. Impiannya selama ini untuk merasakan bibir tebal itu akhirnya terpenuhi.

Zitao menunduk malu sambil menyuapkan sedikit demi sedikit makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Bagaimana tidak, dirinya kedapatan berciuman oleh nyonya Wu saat sang tuan rumah ingin memanggil mereka makan.

Bukannya marah, nyonya Wu malah terpekik senang dan menceritakan semuanya pada sang suami. Dan kini mereka menjadikan ciuman Zitao dan Kris sebagai bahan gosip di meja makan.

"Berhenti menggodanya, eomma. Zitao bahkan tak bisa menelan makanannya dengan baik karena kalian tak berhenti tertawa."

Nyonya Wu mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris, Kris hanya memutar bolamatanya malas melihat kelakuan sang eomma.

Nyonya Wu menatap lembut ke arah Zitao.

"Makan yang banyak sayang. Eomma takkan menggodamu lagi."

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum menerima daging yang diletakkan sang nyonya di atas piringnya.

Akhirnya makan malam mereka telah selesai. Tak ada ejekan untuk kedua sejoli itu. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Eomma, appa."

Zitao membuka pembicaraan setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Tuan dan nyonya Wu menatap Zitao yang tampak menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya di bawah meja.

Zitao tampak gugup, tak tau harus berkata apa. Matanya bergerak gelisah seolah mencari pelarian.

Kris yang melihat gelagat Zitao menjadi heran ada apa dengannya. Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang coba dikatakan oleh sang tunangan dan sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya, menatap satu per satu orang yang berada di meja makan.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini."

Akhirnya Zitao mengucapkan keinginannya. Semua orang mencoba mencerna perkataan Zitao, semua tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Zitao.

"Jangan bercanda seperti ini, sayang. Ini tidak lucu."

Tuan Wu yang pertama menguasai dirinya dan membalas perkataan Zitao dengan tertawa pelan. Menganggap perkataan Zitao sebuah lelucon.

"Aku serius, Appa. Ini bukan candaan."

"Tapi kenapa, sayang? Apa alasannya?"3

"Aku hanya tak ingin Kris gege semakin terluka. Aku tau Kris ge tak menyukaiku dan seberapa pun aku berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dia takkan pernah menatap ke arahku."

"Tapi Eomma yakin nanti Kris pasti mencintaimu sayang."

"Tidak, Eomma. Kris ge takkan pernah menyukaiku. Ku rasa waktu setahun sudah cukup untukku memperjuangkannya. Lagipula Kris ge itu menyukai wanita bukan lelaki sepertiku."

"Darimana kau tau Kris menyukai wanita? Setahuku setelah bertunangan denganmu dia tak berhubungan dengan siapapun."

"Aku melihatnya, appa. Aku melihatnya mencium wanita lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Tuan dan nyonya Wu menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang tampak membeku dengan perkataan Zitao. Tak menyangka sang tunangan melihat kejadian siang tadi.

"Eomma, appa tak perlu marah pada Kris ge. Disini akulah yang salah karena menghambat kebahagiaan mereka. Aku yakin Kris ge akan bahagia dengan wanita itu. Dia wanita yang baik dan cantik. Dia cocok menjadi menantu keluarga Wu."

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang cocok menjadi menantu keluarga Wu. Takkan ada yang mengganti posisimu. Eomma menentang siapapun yang mencoba menggantikanmu."

Zitao tersenyum tulus lalu berjalan menghampiri nyonya Wu. Memeluk wanita paruh baya yang tengah menitikkan airmata dengan sayang.

Kris melihat setiap pergerakan Zitao dalam diam.

"Eomma pernah berjanji padaku untuk mengabulkan apapun permintaanku kan? Aku mohon biarkan aku membatalkan semua ini."

"Tapi, Zi..."

"Baiklah, Zi. Jika itu adalah keputusanmu. Appa mendukung apapun itu karena appa yakin kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

"Yeoboooo.."

Tuan Wu menggenggam jemari istrinya yang tampak ingin melayangkan protes.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan memaksakan Zitao. Selama ini mungkin Zitao terluka dengan semua ini. Jangan membuatnya semakin tersakiti dengan terus bertahan."

Nyonya Wu masih kekeuh dengan prinsipnya dia ingin mempertahankan Zitao.

Zitao berlutut di samping kursi ibu Kris, menghapus airmata itu dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar dirinya juga telah menitikkan airmata.

"Eomma jangan menangis. Aku merasa menjadi orang jahat melihat eomma seperti ini."

Nyonya Wu menggeleng lalu memeluk Zitao dengan erat. Zitao membalasnya tak kalah erat.

"Aku masih tetap anakmu eomma. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap anak kesayangan tuan dan nyonya Wu. Takkan ada yang berubah meskipun pertunangan ini batal."

"Aku tetap anak eomma yang manja dan anak appa yang manis. Aku akan tetap datang kesini saat kalian merindukanku. Karena kalian terlalu berarti untukku."

Nyonya Wu semakin terisak di pelukan Zitao. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan lelehan airmata. Tuan Wu hanya bisa mengelus punggung sang istri agar bisa tenang.

"Kau berjanji takkan melupakan eomma kan?"

"Aku berjanji eomma. Aku menyayangimu."

Nyonya Wu akhirnya mengangguk walau sedikit tak rela. Zitao tersenyum di sela tangisnya. Zitao dan nyonya Wu saling menghapus airmata satu sama lain. Nyonya Wu bahakan menciumi seluruh wajah Zitao dengan sayang.

Zitao memeluk tuan Wu setelah melihat nyonya Wu tenang.

Dengan langkah gontai Zitao mendekati Kris, melepaskan cincin emas putih yang berada di jari manisnya, meraih tangan Kris dan meletakkannya disana.

Kris masih setia dengan sikap diamnya. Tak ada kata atau pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

Menatap Zitao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sematkanlah cincin itu di jari yang seharusnya. Kau pantas bahagia bersama pilihanmu. Wo ai ni, ge. "

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Zitao berjalan mundur lalu membungkuk sopan kepada sang tuan rumah. Membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan mansion megah itu.

Zitao sudah bertekad untuk menghapus masa lalunya bersama Kris dan memulai hidup yang baru. Benar kata Sehun dia harus menyerah saat sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dan ini adalah batas kekuatannya untuk berjuang.

Langkah Zitao meninggalkan mansion itu diiringi tangisan nyonya Wu dan bentakan tuan Wu menyalahkan anaknya yang tak bisa menjaga dan menghargai Zitao.

Zitao berlari ke arah namja yang menunggunya di depan mansion sambil merentangkan tangannya itu. Menghambur ke pelukannya menumpahkan tangis yang tadinya sudah berhenti kini lolos kembali.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Ayo kita pulang."

Zitao mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil saat sang namja membuka pintu penumpang untuknya.

"Terima kasih, ge."

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Namja itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun mengelus kepala Zitao lembut sebelum menjalankan mobilnya keluar pekarangan mansion Wu.

Zitao hanya menatap mansion megah itu melalui spion.

Berharap keputusannya kali ini benar. Walaupun terasa begitu menyakitkan tapi setidaknya ada perasaan lega di hatinya.

Walaupun berat untuk melepaskan tapi akan terasa lebih percuma untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang sia_sia.

Biarkan ini menjadi kenangan, bahwa dirinya pernah menjadi tunangan seseorang di masa lalu.

 ** _Tunangan seorang Kris Wu._**

END or TBC?


End file.
